Talk:Flying (class)
Second years Harry has a flying lesson in his second year in the GBA adaptation of CS. As it´s described in neither book nor film, is it cannon?--Rodolphus 19:08, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :We've always assumed that flying was only taught to the first years. Unfortunately, Astronomy is not mentioned in CoS either, but we know they take it. It seems to be canon, but I still would resist adding it, because I don't think it is right. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 19:22, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Up Why does Up ''redirect to this page? Up is a spell not a class. User:Donut4 Suppressed during 1997-1998 school years In this picture, the Trainings Grounds aren't there, so this mean that in that year there weren't flying class? Also, the Quidditch's Tower is still there.Lestrange97 14:19, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Hogwarts Mystery In Hogwarts Mystery, flying is taught to students after their first year and becomes gradually more difficult. The first class they only practice summoning the broom, and then you have Liftoff and Landing later on. Was it ever stated in the books that flying was only for first years? Maybe it is like an elective, that you can choose not to continue after your first year? Can we use information from the game to make a cirriculum section in the article? Maester Martin (talk) 01:55, June 26, 2018 (UTC) :Hello? Maester Martin (talk) 22:44, June 29, 2018 (UTC) ::Pottermore confirms that it is taught to first years only, in JKR's Hogwarts subjects writing.--Rodolphus (talk) 23:13, June 29, 2018 (UTC) :::When did she write this, though? If Pottermore just made public/repeated something she said or wrote in her notes decades ago, it is not impossible that the team making the game have been given permission from her to retcon it. :::This is quoted from Pottermore: ::: '''Hogwarts Subjects by J. K. Rowling:' All first-years at Hogwarts must take seven subjects: Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, History of Magic, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy and Herbology. Flying lessons (on broomsticks) are also compulsory. At the end of their second year at Hogwarts, students are required to choose a minimum of two more subjects from the following list: Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, Divination, Study of Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures. Very specialised subjects such as Alchemy are sometimes offered in the final two years, if there is sufficient demand. :::It says nothing about flying being only ''for first years, it merely says that Flying lessons 'are also cumpulsory'. What if it is only ''compulsory in your first year, but you can choose to continue with it if you wish and Harry and Co simply didn't? Maester Martin (talk) 23:26, June 29, 2018 (UTC) ::::Bump. Maester Martin (talk) 13:25, August 12, 2018 (UTC) :::::I actually have the very same question but just never had the time to raise it, glad I'm not the only one! =D And it isn't just in it seems, as Rodolphus had first pointed out years ago in the first section of this talk page. I will be adding the template, as I've done so whenever I see the statement about only taught to first years. Hopefully someone can shed some light on the matter, like if somewhere in canon did specifically say so, otherwise, I honestly think this was just a very unfortunate misassumption. :::::Don't quote me on this, but I used text search and "Astronomy" only appeared once in and ; both were to describe the professor, not the class, yet somehow, no one had problem with Astronomy (class) being core all the way. Though, I also wouldn't be too surprised if there really was a line about "only having that one flying class in first year", just that it's a bit hard to search so citation really would be appreciated. That being said, even if that's the case, I kind of agree with Maester Martin, should this sentence be found, it is likely just Harry's situation, and curriculum in Hogwarts does change, so I kinda think it's hard to prove HM's classes aren't canon (and I'm not saying they aren't, so don't put words in my mouth.) --Sammm✦✧(talk) 21:52, October 15, 2018 (UTC)